Leave my friend out of this!
Episode in Cassie 12: Original Series Story "You store kid!" Cassie said, timing out into her human form. Her eyes beamed icy blue and so did her Omnidewtrix which seemed to be boiling out fo the blue. "Why.do.you FOLLOW ME EVERYWHERE?!" The boy laughed. "Just to help this man get what he wants." He replied, snapping his fingers. OSG sent out a blast of frozen water at Rannida and Gastro. It successfully encased them into ie without harm them at all. except they would not rmember what had happened at all. Cassie turned towards her long time Friend Anna. "Just him and us, like always." OSG laughed. "You see...Your friend is not your friend. she has been under my control for the past year." He said,motioning to the girl. "...My spy tell her." Anna's eyes turned a evil reddish blue that seemed to have collided in a offset of fusions. Anna no longer stood there. It is somebody else. Cassie takes serveral feet back. "No." Her eyes widened each time she had the word. Each time it felt like somebody stabbed her at the chest. It felt as if her memories were shredded into pieces. Her brain sliced and Diced. her pure Memory of Anna was dirty and full of suscpicon. "Give me the Watch!" OSG urged her. "NOW." Cassie swalloed a puff of air and definetly turned his direction. "As in Micheal Bay ruining Transformers....NEVER." Cassie screeched, slamming her watch. She transformed into SkyDive. "Take a fistful of this!" Skydive became engulfed within flames and what not that blisted far from her skin. She recently mastered the elements of her watch. Skydive hopped on to Jon's chest budged him into the ground. She looks up to see her formerly best friend attack her from above. "Snap." The Anodite's power surged through the Alien so hard it reverted the host into a human. At least she was wearing her old shirt being like a tank top. Cassie stumbled on Anna and took her arms. "Anna. Snap outta it." OSG snatched her from Anna's arms. "NOW YOU GIVE ME THAT WATCH!" He said, tugging at the Omnidewtrix. Cassie struggled as he tried stripping the watch off her goddarn wrist. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaarcccccccccccccllllhh! The Watch blasted hot power through OSG's face. He dropped the girl to the floor. Cassie ran towards Anna's direction. But the girl wa s no longer ho she knew. She set up a energy ball around her old friend's area. Her eyes seemed full of evil. "ANNNA!" Cassie screamed, her watch became cponsumed in light blue. "REMEMBER ME!" The Child, now an Anodite, grew a evil smirk. "Masterwill love this." Jon raised his arm towards Cassie's direction. His skin injected into the watch. "Hahahaha, Now I will become stronger than anyone else!" He laughed as his teacher came to the boys side very more determined than ever. "Your time is now." OSG said, raising his arm towards the pool of Omnidewtrix energy spilling out of the ball. A blood curling scream comes out of Cassie's mouth as the ball of energy is now a ball of static hurting her and delivering power to the consumers. I will not give up. I will not die. I WILL NOT. FALL. ''Cassie thought , squeezing her eyes open. Lyrics from a far off radio started coming. ''Everybody's got something They had to leave behind One regret from yesterday That just seems to grow with time There's no use looking back, or wondering How it could be now or might've been All this I know But still I can't find ways to let you go Her eyes showed the images of her indivdual Aliens I never had a dream come true 'til the day that I found you Even though I pretend that I've moved on You'll always be my baby I never found the words to say You're the one I think about each day And I know no matter where life takes me to A part of me will always be with you Gastro could see what is going on. NO! ''The boy screamed in his head. ''NO! She can't die now! Cassie has a life ahead of her....I must do what I was built for....Save her. Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time And tomorrow can never be Gastro busted through the ice keeping him frozen in place. His legs became longer as skin peeled off from his body. The Oninecktrix sent yellow like scracks all over his dark gray body that gained a robotic apearance. His body acted like a shield. "CASSIE!" The boy yelled, turning into a identificle form of Corefreeze before Gender had it's factoring for appearance accounted for. Except his body is mostly frozen thunder ready to be thrown out into the open.Parts of the body visibily showed wiring. "Hang on!" The machine slammed both fists into the ground interupppting the chain of energy. Anna's grasp around Cassie had collasped. Both Villians had the surplus of power tripling through their entire body system and making them even more prone to fights. "We-Wwe-WE WIN!" OSG cried out. focusing his entire body into the shape of a epic bulky man who had visited the exercise program several times. He wore a gray suit. He had a forming beard on his chin. He had a impartial Omnidewtrix imprint on his arm. "It---" Cassie weakily got up thanks to the help of Gastro. "Is incomplete Glitchhead." Cassie finished for him. She moved Omnidewtrix's faceplate until the fimage of Alien C appeared. "Leave my friend out of this! When I become this Alien C....you will be wiped outta existence." OSG and Jon laughed at the same time. "Never." Jon said, sending a fusion blast straight at Cassie's direction. It is extremely powerful and pumped to cause major destruction.Cassie's Omnidewtrix is still red. Gastro threw Cassie out of the way and he remained in it's path. "SNICKER----GASSSSSSSSSSSTROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Girl screamed as he became destroyed completely into smitherlenes. '' Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind There's no use looking back,oh wondering How it should been, now oh might've been All this I know'' But,still I can't find ways to let you go Tears formed in her eyes. Her Omnidewtrix became blue. "You...WILL PAY!" The watch still wouldn't be able to transformer her though. Weeks and months had past after the events of Fire Mahyem. Her love. Her enemies. Her friendships. were equally important to Cassie. "TAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" She raised her fist towards the sky. "COME ON HERE YOU SON OF A LAZY BEDACH!" Down from the dark gray clouds came a newly healed figure. Anna is now by the side of her master ad thje apprience of her master Jon. They are equally hotheaded. They are headstrong. "...Why am I--" Tializ turned his head to see the Omnidewtrix barely working. It seemed ready to fall out any given time. He looked towards the other villiands direction. "Idiots. you are losing the object you are fighting her for! You fools." Tailiz made the etire gorund hot. Enough to melt the ice encasing Raninida(Who got into the truck that is safe and secure from the lava) "Tha..nk you." Cassie said, fainting to the ground. Tailiz went after the fleeing OSG and Jon. He caught them by his Galvanic Mechamorph feet. His eyes glared a hot-red. "This ends now." He growled, holding Anna by his grip. He didn't seem to like the dark atmosphere forming in the sky. Time had been effected by the power removal from Cassie's Omnidewtrix. After this happens...Everything up till now will revert to the day where she fought this guy for the second time...and all these events would never had happened. "Please leet me go!" Tailiz didn't have mercy in his mind. So he squeezed them hard enough until He saw bright illuminating from the figures. "There is only ONE villian in Cassie's life and that is ME!" In a flash...Everything did not happen. Cassie opened her eyes to find out she had slept on a bench. A BENCH! ''I was...asleep? ''Cassie looked down to see her old clothingg se woren as a twelve year old. She touched her chin to feel it was soft instead of somewhat pointy.She wasn't Thirteen anymore.She hadn't met Gastro or Trucky. Anna came shaking from a telephone booth and sat beside Cassie. "-cC-C-CCan I cry on your shoulder?" Anna asked her friend after discovering her mother had found the girl as a orange being on a doorstep within a cradle. It had a note stuck to it asking her to never tell Anna where she ot her or where she got the powers from. Cassie nodded and brough her into a hug. Anna sobbed and cried. She remembered only the phone call she had with her mother which lead up the argument about her powers and abilities. she eventually said "Screw you, you aren't even my daughter" shattered Anna to pieces several minutes before the book store. Best Friends Forever. Always there for each other /end. Category:Cassie 12 (Franchise) Category:Cassie 12 OS Episode